No Privacy in the Wayne Manor!
by BlackAmethyst58
Summary: "Bru-"Dick began in worry, but Annabeth clamped a hand over his mouth. "That's not a moan of pain..."she whispered uncertainly in his ear. A distinctive thump followed after and a gasp. "Is your dad...?"Conner trailed off in a whisper as a bright blush rose up in his face. There was a pop and a loud groan, no one's face was sparred of the blush.


Hello everyone! This is my first Young Justice with Conner/Superboy and Richard/Robin established pairing. With the hint of Superman and the Bat's! It was a random story I wrote on my iPod. Please review to tell me what you think!

* * *

"You guys have to be kidding me! I wouldn't have thought of you to go that way Con!" Annabeth laughed as she, Conner and Dick walked from the entertainment room to the front door.

He had finished telling Annabeth of his curiosity of sexual intercourse shortly after his released from Cadmus. Conner shrugged and wrapped an arm around fifteen year old Dick who was trying to quiet his snickering. A lot had happened over the year that Annabeth had returned to the team from her year and a half long recovery from Klarion's kidnapping and torture.

The two ebonies had been going out for a year and going on happily. Which lead to a lot of disappointment and a bit of heart break to Megan and Wally, the Martian with her crush on the clone and Wally had a crush on Dick.

But shortly after the rejection, the auburn had gotten closer to Annabeth in that period. And one thing lead to another and the next thing the team knew they were a couple. Wally reassured her and Dick and their over protective adoptive father that she was _NOT _a rebound, replacement, or a 'friends with benefits'.

Because that would lead to a very, _very_ bad association with the Bat family.

"What did those G-Gnomes teach you!"Annabeth cackled, holding onto the wall for support. Conner and Dick joined in with her laughter; she wrapped her arms around the two of them and sighed.

"I have no clue why they were teaching me those things...But Richard hasn't complained recently. If anything he's- Mmpfh!" Conner's words were silenced as the said teen grabbed the back of his neck and silenced the clone's lips with his own.

Annabeth pulled away from the two kissing couple to answer the front door, knowing that her speedster boyfriend was on the other side.

"Hellooooo Anna B how's my favorite girl this lovely afternoon?" Wally asked as he saw his girlfriend opening the door. Annabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"Just fine Wally, come on in. Alfred's fixing up the next movie and making some snacks." Annabeth replied, fingering the auburn hair at the nape of his neck.

"Just a peck?" the speedster whined. "Why don't we follow your brother's example?" Wally murmured, kissing her neck briefly before pulling away.

"Not in the entry. And _not _when there are_ security cameras in the halls_!" Annabeth raised her voice slightly to gain their attention without turning to face them. Richard and Conner pulled away from each other with a blush.

"Sorry," Richard mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. Annabeth and Wally laughed before linking arms and walking back to the entertainment room.

They began talking of recent team missions and the early days of the team's formation. Annabeth stopped suddenly, thinking about something.

"Oh shoot, I forgot the book." she said in realization. Wally and Conner gave her a bewildered look while Dick grinned.

"Let's go get it!" they grinned mischievously as if they had a top secret plan. The two ran off, Wally and the ebony haired clone shrugged before chasing after their partners.

"Come on, if we go down this hall then it'll take less time." Dick said, grabbing his sister's hand and pulled but Annabeth stopped her hyper brother.

"Dad's sleeping remembers? I don't think he'll appreciate if Conner's footsteps interrupt his sleep. He was on that 'three day no sleep' stakeout remember?" Annabeth protested, giving him a concerned look.

"Then we'll be quiet," Richard told her as he tapped the tip of her nose. She swatted his hand away and joined her brother arm in arm.

"We're their boyfriends, aren't they supposed to be linking arms with us?" Conner questioned softly as they followed behind the younger teens.

"That's what I was thinking, sometimes I wonder if they're still joint at the hip." Wally muttered in a huff.

"When have they ever split up?" Conner snorted. They laughed at his words and shook their heads. It was good to talk to a fellow boyfriend about their partners. They understood somewhat because all partners bring along some type of drama.

"This is Dads room," Annabeth told them as they slowed to show their boyfriends.

"It has locks like a-"Dick added in but they hadn't noticed that the large wooden door was open a crack and a moan traveled out to them.

"Bru-"Dick began in worry, but Annabeth clamped a hand over his mouth.

"That's not a moan of pain..."she whispered uncertainly in his ear. A distinctive thump followed after and a gasp.

"Is your dad...?"Conner trailed off in a whisper as a bright blush rose up in his face. There was a pop and a loud groan, no one's face was sparred of the blush.

"Y-Yeah...Let's go! Come on, let's_ go_." Annabeth replies in an equally low voice. She grabbed Dick, Wally and Conner and was about to sprint down the hall but a name caught their ears before they could breath.

"C-Clark..."Bruce moaned. Everyone's breath hitched an tiptoed away quickly, praying that Clark hadn't heard their quickened hearts, soft or so they thought footsteps, and their rustling clothes.

So the picture of the multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne aka Batman romping with the reporter from the Daily Planet Clark Kent aka Superman was forever burned into the minds of four scarred teenagers.

The four took a different way to the entertainment room, not even going anywhere toward the damned hall where their scarring took place. As Annabeth and Dick were pulled into their boyfriends laps, they said nothing.

After twenty minutes of silence, the younger ebony broke the think silence.

"No. One. Say. A. Word." he said firmly, the blush still evident on the vigilantes face.

"Who would _want _to?"Annabeth exclaimed, throwing her hands up and nearly catching her boyfriend's chin in the process. Wally gave her a crazed look that changed to sympathy a bit after. He placed his chin on her shoulder and looked at her with emerald green gems.

"And to think we have to live with-Oh my God! I'm staying at the Mount from now on! I can't even-Jesus I'm-Oh my gosh..."Annabeth's spaz session went on as she began to mutter things in a mix of languages. Wally rubbed her leg and tried to calm her while Richard buried his head in the crook of Conner's neck.

"It is going to be really awkward to face both Batman and Superman for mission deployment." Conner said softly, twirling a strand of his beloved boyfriend's hair.

"_OH MY GOD! SHUT UP!_" Annabeth and Dick yelled in unison, not wanting to be reminded of the picture.

Because frankly it was downright disturbing.

Oh yeah. Getting mission assignments were defiantly going to be awkward...

* * *

Okay, one thing. In the beginning where it says: 'Annabeth had returned to the team from her year and a half long recovery from Klarion's kidnapping and torture.' that is an entirely different story I've written but I'm not so sure about publishing. So as of now it just sits in my flash drive waiting to be shown to the public! Anyway yeah... Please review!


End file.
